Frozen Rainbow
by Sunken Stars
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots for White Knight, ranging from fluffy, to smutty, to a mix of the two.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Kicking this off with an AU. A childhood friend AU that Maxaro and I came up with. Basically, the Schnee's and the Arc's are friends, and Winter is the Arc's official babysitter. Because it's cute. And we need more stuff for no other reason than cute. Weiss and Jaune are inseparable in this AU, but the prompt given to me by Maxaro wasn't of childhood fluff, it was of Jaune having a crush on Winter, and begging her to tell him a story. And I kind of had fun with the idea.

* * *

Winter sat on the edge of Jaune's bed with a small smile decorating her pale features, the request from the small boy making her night more than anything else so far. Having been hired by the Arcs to babysit their youngest children was always a treat in her opinion. Rose and Jaune were lovely children. Shining beacons of innocence in a world full of bad things.

"So you want me to tell you a story?" She asked, and Jaune nodded his head enthusiastically, clutching the stuffed bunny he always slept with tightly to his chest. Her little sister, Weiss, who she had been charged with watching from her father whilst she babysat for the Arcs, was cuddled up against his side. They always were the best of friends.

"Yeah, yeah! Tell me an exciting story, one full of adventure, and kissy stuff!" Jaune said excitedly, hugging his bunny even tighter than before. Winter chuckled softly at his demand for 'kissy stuff', his taste in stories as ever being excellent.

"Okay, Jaune, kissy stuff it is." Jaune giggled as she made a kissy face, and leaned down to plant her lips gently against his forehead. He pretended to be grossed out and wiped the kiss from his forehead, but Winter knew he liked it. "Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a proud knight riding on his white horse through a forest. He had been told of a castle, a great big one, where the weather was quite different. It was almost always winter there," here she stopped to let Jaune giggle at the fact that her name was mentioned, "And everybody was frozen!"

Jaune gasped as she continued. "The frozen people could never be thawed, the people had told him. It was all due to a curse cast upon the castle by an evil old witch. A nasty witch with terrible powers, though no one knew just why she did it. It was said that in this castle there lived a queen, fairest of them all. Proud, beautiful, noble. But she too was frozen, and the key to lifting the curse, he had heard, was a kiss."

Jaune blew her a kiss, and Winter pretended to catch it and place it upon her cheek, resulting in even more giggles from the young boy and bun-bun hugging. "Now, the knight, he wanted to see this queen and her beauty for himself. He didn't quite believe such a beauty could exist, but upon arriving at the castle, and seeing for himself the cold of the area, and the frozen people, he began to believe that just maybe her beauty could be just as true."

Jaune started bouncing up and down. "Ooh, ooh," he said, "But she couldn't possibly have been as pretty as you!" Winter smiled the biggest she had all day.

"Oh my, why thank you Jaune. You're quite the handsome little man yourself." Jaune rubbed at his sheets bashfully. "Now where was I? Oh yes; the knight found his way to the throne room, where the queen sat on her throne, as frozen as could be. But even though she was frozen, he could clearly see her beauty. She was truly the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. Icy blue eyes, white, snowy hair done up in a ponytail that seemed to go on forever."

"She sounds so pretty!" Jaune commented.

"Oh she was indeed so pretty that the knight found that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Whenever he tried, they were pulled right back. A feeling swelled in his chest, and he felt that maybe, just one kiss could save her. He followed his instincts, and stepped up the steep steps to the throne, and placed a gentle kiss on her icy cold lips. And then they were warm, and the ice queen thawed." Jaune's eyes widened.

"What happened next?!"

"What happened next," Winter answered with a smile, "Is entirely up to you. I'll tell you more tomorrow, but it's getting late, and you need to get to bed, or your mom is going to be very upset with me." She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead again, and though Jaune pouted, he understood.

"Okay... goodnight, Winnie..." he yawned as he laid down fully and the grasping hands of Weiss could take hold of him, pulling the two children together, and Winter felt her heart melt at the sight.

"Goodnight, Jaune." She watched as he cuddled up against Weiss even more before she threw the blanket over them more snugly. "Somehow I feel like that little crush on me is going to be directed elsewhere in a few years..." Winter whispered with a smile as she turned off the lights in the room, closing the door only a little before making her way to the guest bedroom to get some sleep herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Prompt - Maxaro: "Weiss trying out clothes for Jaune, thinking that he'll find it awful from what Yang has told her guys usually think of this stuff, but finding that he's excited to see each and every outfit she puts on~"

* * *

Weiss nervously gulped as she ran her hands down her sides, eyeing the form fitting, elegant white dress with a critical eye. She wasn't entirely sure how Jaune would feel about it.

Yang had told her "men like provocative and sexy! They like to see just enough of your body that it leaves some to their imagination, but they don't like to see too much!" This dress wasn't revealing at all. She couldn't bring herself to wear anything provocative.

Still, she took a long, deep, calming breath to still her heartbeat, and walked out of the dressing room with confidence. Or at least what Jaune would mistake for confidence.

She approached the chair he was sitting in and smirked as his eyes went wide. She knew that look.

 _Hook, line, and sinker_.

"W-woah, Weiss, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Jaune said, his tone nervous from just the sight of her in the dress. Her small stature, and the curves she had regardless of said stature complimented the dress perfectly. She looked truly beautiful, like a goddess in human form.

"Oh? Well thank you, my lovely knight! I guess I should add this to the cart then?" His excited nodding caught her off guard. He really must have adored the dress.

The second one she tried out wasn't that different than the first, only a slightly bit more revealing, and the effect it had on Jaune was immediately noticeable. His eyes were even more wide than the last time, and his mouth was hanging open. His eyes were on her, and nothing else, and Weiss shivered as she thought they might never leave her.

Weiss was okay with that.

The third wasn't a dress, it was more casual. Simply a stylish sundress and sun hat with matching heels. Jaune reacted much more positive to it than anything else, and Weiss had to hold her breath when he got up off the chair and grabbed a hold of her hands.

"I want to know your secret. How do you look so good in everything you wear?" Jaune said, pulling her close.

"I don't have a secret..."

"I think you're lying, but that's okay. As long as I get to look at you, I'm fine with it." He kissed her softly, and she smiled as they pulled away.

She didn't know how she had ever gotten so lucky, but she had.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Prompt - Maxaro: "Jaune and Weiss get a cat after moving in to an apartment together and Weiss get's secretly jealous over how affectionate the cat is with Jaune compared to her!"

* * *

'This _cat is trying to steal him away from me. That's what she's doing. I know it.'_ Weiss thought suspiciously, watching as their newly adopted, stray calico kitten rubbed against Jaune's legs. She bit her lip as Jaune picked the kitten up and cuddled her closely. _'Oh you've gotta be motherfu-'_

"Oh, hello Tjejen. What are you up to?" Jaune said in a cutesy voice, making Weiss sick to her stomach. She couldn't take this. Most girls would have gone crazy over the sickeningly cute sight of their man playing with an adorable kitten, but she only found the sight to be sickening, and not cute at all.

That was her man, _her_ man, not that freaking cat's plaything!

Jaune just laughed as the little kitten mewled in a high pitch. Weiss knew that she was just trying to play cute. She crossed her arms defensively as she watched Jaune sitting down on the floor with Tjejen and let her playfully paw at his face, claws thankfully not being a part of the action.

 _'Yeah that's right, you better not mess up his perfect... handsome... adorable face, you little monster!'_

Jaune laughed as he rolled over onto his back, letting the kitten jump up onto his chest. He smiled, and Weiss melted.

He looked so happy. And it was all because of that cat. She wanted to make him that happy. A part of her knew that she did just that constantly, but another part of her knew that she wasn't doing such at the moment, and she thought that was unacceptable.

She watched as the kitten ran off towards their bedroom, no doubt to defile their new shared apartment more than she already had, and as soon as the tail disappeared behind the doorframe, Weiss was moved away from her spiteful thoughts by a hug from Jaune.

She jumped as his lips found hers lightly. "Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, making her frown more pronounced.

"Pennies are useless you know, we usually have them scattered all over the place because we never use them." She replied, a small smile pulling at her lips.

"Well yeah, but just humor me." Jaune kissed her cheek, moving behind her, wrapping his arms around waist.

Weiss sighed, unable to lie when he was like this.

"Do you like that cat more than me?"

There was silence. And then there was intense laughter.

"Don't laugh! It was a serious question, you dolt!" Weiss shouted, blushing furiously.

"W-Weiss that's absolutely ridiculous! I love you, you know that! I mean, look," he held up his left hand, and then pointed to hers, "We're literally engaged!" She just huffed. "Alright, look, I just really like cats. But that doesn't mean I like them more than you."

He kissed her neck softly. "You promise?" She asked, smiling now, laughing a bit at how admittedly silly she had been.

"I promise." He turned her around and kissed her forehead.

"... you know, Tjejen went into the bedroom... she might need a bit of supervision."

"Yep. Supervision."

"A lot of it."

They both stared each other in the eyes before laughing and moving in for a deep kiss, slowly making their way to the bedroom all the while.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Prompt by Maxaro; Jaune and Weiss after their first time.

* * *

Jaune couldn't help but stare at her. Her icy blue eyes, so stunning and beautiful, so unlike anything that he had ever seen before. Her long, silver tresses haphazardly spread about the pillow she was laying on, the light sheen of sweat covering her body, her chest rising and falling as she panted. She was so perfect. And he wondered how he could ever have gotten so lucky. It had to be a dream, there was just no way this could be reality.

"Weiss," he mumbled under his breath, grabbing her hand and curling his fingers around hers. She stared back into his eyes with love. Or maybe it was affection, or perhaps even lust. He could hardly tell anymore, all three of them were in her eyes just a few moments ago. All three of them were basically the same now.

"Y-you did fantastic, just so you know," she said with a small, tired giggle, smiling widely. He smiled back at her, remembering how he had voiced his doubts before they had done this. "I think I'm lucky, you know any other girl would find it hard to have a first time as amazing as this one." Jaune couldn't resist pulling her close and giving her a kiss. She gladly reciprocated, feeling her chest tighten for what was the thousandth time in a row.

They were still completely naked, still covered in sweat and other body fluids, but they didn't care in the slightest, they were together, and they had just made love. They had shared emotion, and pleasure, and it was all they could think about at the moment. That and the burning desire within them to fuse into one person. Sadly, that was impossible.

"Thank you, Weiss, for giving me that chance a few months ago." He kissed her forehead, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing herself against him again. She felt his now flaccid member brush up against her, but she didn't mind. This whole situation was just... comfortable.

"If you'd asked me if I thought I'd be having sex with you those three months ago, I'd have probably frozen you with Myrtenaster... but you know, I'm happy we did." She giggled at the look on his face and then started tracing circles on his back. "I'm only joking, of course, I knew that we would eventually if we stayed together. In all honesty, it was all I thought about for a while." A blush lit up her cheeks.

"Really?" Jaune asked incredulously.

"Yeah, in fact, the first night after our first date, I kind of realized that. I just stared up at Ruby's bunk and thought 'I'm eventually going to have sex with Jaune Arc'. It was... an enlightening experience. It made me realize that it's entirely possible to have sex with anyone. Which of course, gave me some pretty weird thoughts... y-you know I don't wanna talk about this anymore." She laughed nervously.

Jaune shook his head and squeezed her hand. "I love you, Weiss," he said, nuzzling his head into hers.

"And I love you, Jaune," Weiss replied, returning the nuzzle.

"Oh and... you were amazing too." Her blush suddenly grew much more intense.

"D-dolt... It's not like it was hard, you did most of the work..."

"You did just as much, I promise, and what you did do was amazing." He pushed his face into her neck and kissed her. She bit her lip as she felt his member harden against her leg.

"If it's going to be like this from now on, I think I'm okay with that," she mumbled as his hands started exploring her body once more. He kissed her shoulder as his hand found her entrance. "Mmm, I love you so much," she repeated.

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Prompt by Maxaro; Weiss' first time saying I love you.

Also, you guys can leave small prompts and stuff you know! It doesn't all have to come from Max!

* * *

Jaune watched out the corner of his eye as Weiss crossed her arms and blushed, a show of embarrassment and slight irritation usually, but in this situation, he knew it was just because of what he said.

He gripped the arm of the couch hard as he bit his lip; did he really just say that? Did he really have to open his mouth and say that now of all times?

They were just watching the news for fucks sake!

He saw that she was biting her lip too, maybe even harder. With a small breath, he looked over to her, shaking his head; and what he saw wasn't irritation like he had previously thought, but confliction. She looked as if she were fighting a small war in her head, nothing serious like usual. Nothing at all like when they first started becoming close enough for small time intimacy.

This was much bigger than a hug, but perhaps it was a lot more simple and easy for her to process, they were just words. Three specific words that mean nothing apart from each other.

But, he supposed, they did mean something huge together.

Yes, Jaune Arc had just confessed his love to Weiss Schnee, and it was completely by accident.

"The #FurryLivesMatter movement protest turned violent today as-" continued reporting Lisa Lavender, but she was given no attention by either of them.

First, their attention was taken by civil discourse, and now it was taken by a tense silence between them. Admittedly what noise there was from the TV created an ambience that made the situation a bit more bearable.

"Weiss, I um... I didn't really mean to say it. I know it's only been about two months, and that's really not a long time..." She gave him a confused and somewhat hurt look, opening and closing her mouth as she was trying to figure out what to say. "Th-that is to say," continued Jaune, realizing the hurt on her face, "I didn't mean to say it, but that doesn't mean-" he choked up.

His voice cracked at the end of his sentence, and he suddenly found he would kill for a glass of water. His throat dried, as Weiss looked back to the TV.

"N-no, it's really alright, I understand. It just came out, but that doesn't mean you don't actually love me." Jaune nodded his head as she smiled, the blush receding, her confused expression being overtaken by one of happiness and calmness. She bit her lip again - but more softly - and shifted closer to Jaune, cuddling into his side.

He placed his arm around her, bringing her in closer, wanting to feel like they couldn't be any closer.

"I'm really glad you understand, Snow Angel," Jaune said, running his fingers through her ponytail. The warm, casual, fluffy long sleeve shirt she was wearing, and the sweatpants made cuddling all the more comfortable for the both of them. He found himself stroking at her arm softly as if he needed to show some amount of physical affection at all time.

"Mmm... You're really warm..." Weiss mumbled into his side. "Hey, Jaune?"

He looked down with a curious expression, and she peeked up into his eyes, her own eyes sparkling blue as if she finally found peace. "What is it, Weiss?" he asked.

"I love you too," she responded, leaning up to kiss him on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Prompt given by OrganOfFlames; Weiss hinting to Jaune that she wants to move further in their relationship by doing things like bending over in a short skirt. (Okay so not exactly the way he phrased it, but fuck me, I can't exactly remember!)

* * *

Weiss Schnee liked to believe that she was above a lot of things, one of those things being attention. She liked to think that she didn't need as much as everyone else, but that was, in fact, not true at all. It was the least true thing on Remnant, actually. Being raised mostly in isolation as she had, she had a thirst for attention that no one had quite been able to quench.

Every romantic partner that Weiss had ended up being unable to give her the attention she wanted, and it had caused

so many problems. She had gone through various stages of feeling unloved, unwanted, and generally not needed. Understandably this was a source of pain for her.

Until she had entered into a relationship with Jaune of all people. Initially seeming underwhelming, far more so than her previous partners - among whom was Neptune, and her very own partner Ruby - he had earned his way into her heart the only way someone really could. By being nice, making her laugh, and giving her all the attention she had once craved.

But now she craved a different kind of attention. As the last virgin on Team RWBY - excepting Ruby, who was very much an asexual being (something Weiss sometimes felt envious of) - she felt that her inexperience in such matters was not necessarily normal. Not only this, but the fact that she had been with Jaune for quite a while now, several months, and had done nothing more than intense kissing and sensual touching was just a bit infuriating.

So this was hopefully a surefire way of hinting to him that she wanted to move further. After all, if there was anything she had learned from watching Yang, it was this.

It only took a small amount of planning, a date out on the town during a day when it was hot enough for her to have an excuse to wear something skimpy. She wore the tight-fitting top she knew he liked, and the short skirt which revealed the perfect amount of leg. The heels that made him drop dead when he first saw them and the hair clip that gave him diabetes. His words not hers.

It was perhaps absolutely perfect and destined for success. That is, it would have been; if Jaune Arc wasn't such a fucking gentleman.

"Oops," Weiss exclaimed as her makeup bag fell to the ground. She cursed in what she hoped was a convincing manner and moved to pick it up. She smirked as she bent down, her short skirt no doubt allowing anyone who happened to be behind her to see _everything_ she had to offer. She knew Jaune was probably taking a real long look, savoring the moment as long as he could. She could practically feel his eyes-

Jaune was whistling. She secretly turned to look and narrowed her eyes as her jaw fell to the ground. She had timed it so that there was no one else anywhere behind her. No one but Jaune would see. And yet he wasn't even looking and was, in fact, standing right behind her stiffly, looking away and whistling as he blocked anyone else who might have been coming along from seeing anything.

Her cheeks went red as she realized just what it was her desperation had caused her to do.

This move was a little too risky. She straightened up quickly, the heat in her cheeks just growing more intense as she put her makeup bag away.

She was embarrassed by her own actions sure, but she was just a little bit more upset that he

hadn't looked. She supposed that was why she had fallen for him in the first place.

Weiss bit her lip and the two of them continued on.

* * *

The man behind the counter handed them their ice cream cones with a smile on his face, a smile that both Jaune and Weiss returned more for the fact that no one should receive ice cream with a frown. They chose a booth next to a window, not wanting to give up the view of such a perfect day.

It may have been hot as hell, but it was clear and sunny. Perfect weather for ice cream. She had planned that too. Jaune thought it was his idea, but that was the genius of it. She could pull her next trick off perfectly. It would make her seem irresistible.

As they talked Weiss was plotting. When would be the perfect time to strike? Now? Later? She waited, her gut telling her the perfect moment would come. And come it did. She gasped as a bit of ice cream fell onto her chest.

The one thing about her top was that it allowed for just the right amount of cleavage. It wasn't so much that it was seen as revealing, but it was just enough so that it would be considered classy. And the ice cream had dripped right into the sweet zone.

"Oh no," she said, whining slightly as if she were in a small amount of distress. Usually, she would have been, the top wasn't cheap and the risk of ruining it was such a big deal. But this time, it was a sacrifice she was willing to take.

She moved her finger down slowly, almost sensually swiping up the ice cream as Jaune watched on. She smirked as she noticed the red tint to his cheeks. She brought the now ice cream covered finger up to her lips, and in an obliquely sexual manner, inserted it into her mouth; licking all around it and sucking it clean with a small moan of satisfaction.

"U-um, Weiss… Ahem, you uh, you got a little more on your…" Jaune spoke up, pointing to her chest. Weiss didn't notice the bit she had left, and she went for it immediately. Jaune was soaking up the sight intensely as if it were the greatest thing he had ever seen. She knew he had to be feeling it. Maybe his stomach was twisting itself into pretzels. Maybe a stirring in his loins.

Whatever it may have been, he had to have been feeling it.

She would get what she wanted.

* * *

Weiss leaned down slightly, bending over to read the inscription on the plaque at the bottom of the statue. Of course, she had another reason for being in the position, and it seemed to be working. The birds chirped carefree and happy, making the atmosphere relaxed, comfortable; anything but sensual. Weiss wanted to change that, and quickly. So this was a bit of a last resort. Nothing else had worked.

The dumb blonde she called her boyfriend seemed to be completely and utterly oblivious, and while that was to be expected, she didn't think one man could ignore his urges for this long and still be sane. It just didn't seem to be possible. And Weiss really was to the point of jumping his bones if this didn't work.

However, Jaune was openly staring at this point, and that spelled progress. He was eyeing her body as if he were contemplating something. Her curves, her legs, her butt, even, all of it. He had been taking small peeks. Something he had never done before. Maybe he had caught on to something. That being: it's okay to stare.

She felt a chill run course through her body, the temperature was starting to lower. The breeze blowing against her legs and right down her shirt made her wrap her arms around herself. She cheered internally when she realized this pushed her breasts up, making them more pronounced. Especially in her chosen top.

They may have been small, but they still worked, and they were the best weapon to use when gaining his attention at this point. She didn't think he was anywhere near comfortable enough to openly stare up her skirt.

Not yet, anyway.

She stood up a bit straighter and turned to look at Jaune, whose eyes quickly snapped away from her rear. "It's getting kind of chilly…" she said quietly, standing in a position Jaune found oddly sexy. He laughed it off and pulled her into a hug. She sighed happily in his embrace, forgetting all about her 'mission' as she enjoyed the warmth he seemed to radiate. "We should go back."

Jaune noticed the slight edge to her voice almost immediately, but he didn't say anything about it. Attributing it to the cold.

The whole walk back was silent, and the ride back to Beacon on the bullhead was borderline awkward. Weiss kept on trying her hardest, but Jaune didn't seem to notice any of her attempts as what they were. Hints. _Bold_ hints. She couldn't have been spelling it out for him any more than she was.

And so it wasn't a surprise to Weiss at all that the walk back to their dorms was tense. When they finally reached the doors to their rooms they just stood there awkwardly. A date hadn't ended like this since their first one. Then it was expected. Now…?

She gasped in surprise as Jaune pushed her up against the wall, his lips finding her neck easily. She bit her lip and held in a moan, her stomach falling in such a lovely way.

"J-Jaune?" she choked out on her confusion. She felt her insides light on fire, a brilliant, passionate flame igniting.

"You c-could have just asked you know," he responded, a stutter accompanied by a voice crack telling Weiss hat despite his very bold, and admittedly sexy, move, he was nervous. But then, all of a sudden, so was she. Because she knew that her team had scheduled a movie night.

They wouldn't be back until midnight.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Oh my GOD, it's been so long since I've managed to finish anything. I have no real excuse, but what happened was that I fell into another deep depression, and things just seemed to go bad for me once again. 2016 was an absolutely horrible year for me, and definitely not a productive one. I feel bad because I asked for prompts and I only managed to do one before I just up and seemed to disappear from this site. I can't promise I'm back for good, but in the last few days I've had the writing bug, so we'll see if I have a better streak now that I'm faced with a new year.

Here's to every single one of you lovely people, have a good 2017.

* * *

Weiss stared at the box with uncertainty. It wasn't every day that she was given gifts, of course, so naturally, she was unsure of what to do. It was an entirely different experience to randomly receive a gift than to receive one on Christmas or one's birthday. Then, it is common courtesy to accept whatever gift you're given, because it is a tradition.

When one is given a gift at random, however, it's just a bit off-putting. One feels like they don't really deserve it. Weiss, in particular, didn't feel like she deserved it at all, not having done much of note recently. And yet, here was Jaune, presenting her with a small, black box that most definitely held some kind of jewelry. Jewelry that she really didn't need in all honesty, seeing as how her jewelry box was basically filled to the brim.

All throughout her childhood she had been drowned in material possessions, not the least of which included obscene amounts of necklaces and earrings, rings, tiaras, and other such things. Things that, looking back, she would have traded for just a little bit of company and love from someone other than her family.

Not only did she receive large amounts during childhood, but she received even more in her early teenage years. Suitors clamoring for her attention saw her as just another rich girl who would accept jewels and diamonds and honeyed words in place of real friendship and affection.

Of course, she wasn't rude. She accepted the gifts. She kept them too, acknowledging that each and every one probably cost a large amount of lien. But the majority of the pieces she never wore.

The black box, thusly, stared at her as if it were mocking her.

She nervously sent a glance to Jaune, who was just smiling at her with a happy expression on his face. He motioned for her to open it up, but she was still hesitant.

"J-Jaune, you really didn't have to get me anything," Weiss said softly, taking a deep breath before opening the box. She felt her heart beat a little faster as she stared down at the object within. It was a necklace, of course, she already figured it would be, but there was something about it that she didn't expect.

That being: _it stood out._

All of her jewelry, she felt, was boring. It had nothing going for it. Sure it was all beautiful. Silver, gold, emeralds, rubies, sapphires. All of these things held a base value and had a certain thing that just naturally attracted people.

 _But this necklace._

It was a silver snowflake. Seemingly _pure_ silver. But the odd thing was that there was clearly flecks of gold throughout the silver, creating a glitter effect.

She knew that this was impossible using simple jewelry making techniques, and thus the necklace had to be made using not only gold and silver but specially produced dust sold to certain jewelers.

The only thing is that there were very few jewelers on Remnant that had the skill to do this, and more often than not their pieces sold for more lien than normal, everyday people had.

Even Weiss had trouble getting jewelry like this because of how long it took to make, and how long the wait list usually was to even get in to special order it.

She looked up to Jaune, closing the black box and holding it close to her chest.

"I know I didn't have to get you anything, I just wanted to. Do you like it?" he asked softly, hopefully.

Weiss couldn't lie. She loved it. It was more beautiful than any other piece of jewelry she had. So much so that she was afraid of taking it out of the box. She didn't want to risk losing it or harming it in any way.

"I... Jaune," she started, pausing to collect her thoughts, "this is absolutely amazing, I honestly can't believe you'd give me something so wonderful... How did you even get this?"

Jaune just laughed, winking in a goofy manner and saying "I have my ways."

She wanted to roll her eyes at how cheesy the response was, but she knew there was quite possibly a really good reason he didn't want to tell her. She knew that he would never resort to crime, of course, but there were plenty of other things he could not wish to disclose.

"This is just... Wow." Weiss clutched the black box closely to her. "I..."

Jaune laughed incredulously. The fact that he had made Weiss speechless was a bit hard to comprehend. She always seemed to so effortlessly take everything in stride, almost gracefully. Though this wasn't always the case, it certainly was now. Sometimes she made a mistake, or she was a little rough around the edges, but never with stuff like this.

"Anything for such a good friend," Jaune said with a friendly tone. Weiss shook her head, taking another deep breath and trying to respond. All that came out was inaudible syllables and a mumble. "Sorry," Jaune said with a chuckle, "can you repeat that?"

Weiss blushed. "This isn't a gift you just give to a friend. Jaune this is... This kind of necklace, this is usually seen as a wedding gift or something you give your spouse. Only in high society, but that- I mean, I-..." She looked up to see Jaune smiling affectionately at her, more care than she ever knew someone to show for her swirling through those eyes that she suddenly found so beautiful. "You knew."

"I knew. And that's why I got it," he said in reply. "I knew the significance wouldn't be lost on you. I know that-... I know that we had a rough start. I was an idiot. And I know that we've only really been good friends for a few months now... But Weiss, I really care about you. I really, really like you. As more than just a friend. And I just wanted you to know that."

Weiss shuffled in place as Jaune unconsciously stood up straighter, trying to seem more like he wasn't a nervous mess on the inside.

"Jaune..." Weiss said breathlessly, her mind still reeling. "I don't-, that is to say, I'm unsure if what I feel for you is anything more than a close friendship. I've had thoughts, I won't deny that. But I'm still unsure." She could see Jaune shift a bit, his eyes moving to the floor. "But," she continued loudly, making him look back up to her, "I think that if we keep spending time together... I think those little thoughts may grow into something more. Just maybe."

She smiled at him, and he smiled right back.

"Well, I hope we can spend a lot of time together in the future," he said hopefully.

"I hope so too," she said back. "Thank you so, so, so, so much for the gift, Jaune. You just... You have no idea what it means to me. I have to go now, or I'll be late for mine and Ruby's study session, but maybe we can hang out later?"

"Absolutely," he agreed with a warm smile.

"Great. I'll see you later, then." She stepped up to him, stopping for a second before shaking her head and leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna wear this every day," she whispered.

He watched her walk away knowing that she meant what she said. He stood there for a moment, just contemplating the whole exchange, before finally rubbing his cheek where she kissed him and heading back to his dorm.


End file.
